Camping
by Chocobocloudo
Summary: The Young Justice goes camping. Wally and Dick end up sharing the tent. SLASH


**I don't own the DC characters! Hope you'll like it! 8D**

Everyone's eyes rested watching the campfire's beautiful flames trying to reach the moon in the dark nightsky. The quiet moment was interrupted by Wally's loud yawn which no-one paid any special attention. They were all too tired after the long day hiking. In the morning Megan had gotten an idea how to spend their day off together. _"Hello Megan! All six of us should go camping!"_ So they had decided to go camping to a nearby lake.

"So… About the sleeping arrangement…" Megan broke the silence and gave few shy gazes to Superboy who didn't notice the adoration he was receiving. "I can sleep with Megan!" Wally shouted all of sudden. Everyone glared at the red haired boy suspiciously. Even the Boy Wonder sitting next to him.

"Get a grip, dude!" Robin punched the speedsters arm, though he knew it was just to show off, and received an _"ow" _for response. "We have three tents and six of us. M'ganncan go with Artemis and I'll go with Superboy. Since the two of you get along so well you can sleep together" Kaldur said like giving an order and everyone agreed with him. It was already pass midnight and everyone started to crawl inside their tents. Only Robin, who had volunteered to stay up until the fire had gone down, sat peacefully watching the flames dance. After over an hour the fire had finally gone asleep. Robin yawned and went inside his warm cozy tent. He closed the tent's zipper and started to undress himself.

"Are you gonna sleep with your sunglasses on?" The black haired boy noticed Wally laying down and leaning against his hand, gazing the younger boy with a smirk. "You're still awake?" Robin asked and threw his clothes in the corner, leaving only boxers on.

"It's so damn hot so I couldn't sleep. But aren't you gonna take those off?" Wally repeated the question. Robin gave him a big grin. He turned his back at the older boy and took his sunglasses off. Then he crawled inside his sleeping bag without showing his face to the speedster. "Hey! That's not fair! Turn this way!" Wally hissed quietly so that he wouldn't wake the others. "Why should I face you while I'm sleeping?" the black haired boy muttered. Wally grinned and started to move slowly closer to the boy next to him. He reached his arm around the younger boy and placed his lips gently against the boy's ear. "Cause I wanna see your cute face"

The quiet whisper made Robin's body tense. He pushed the older boy away and got up on his knees, forgetting he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Stop it!" the Boy Wonder hissed with an upset face. Wally stared to the younger boy's eyes and soon his lips turned into a big grin. "Stop what?"

"Stop… acting so… se- seductive…" Robin muttered quietly and tried to avoid eye contact. Wally chuckled and also got up. Before Robin could react, the red haired boy caught him in an embrace. The sudden act got a quiet moan for response which made Wally chuckle again. "Wow your eyes are pretty". Robin tsked and shut his eyes after realizing he was missing his glasses. Wally moved his other hand on the younger boy's blushing cheek and pulled his face closer. "You're so cute Rob" the older boy whispered and pressed his lips against Robin's. The black haired boy opened his eyes in confusion. After few short seconds their lips separated and Wally pushed the boy down and placed himself on top of him. He gazed at the panting boy under him and leaned closer to kiss him again. Only this time the kiss was more passionate. The redhead dragged his fingers through the raven hair and placed his other hand on the boy's hip.

"Wha- what are doing?" Robin hissed, breaking the kiss and gasping for air. He tried to push the older boy away but Wally was stronger. He pressed his body even closer to the smaller boy so that their sweating bodies were rubbing against each other. He had been holding his feelings towards his best friend for too long. He couldn't stop now.

He kissed the younger boy again, forcing his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Feeling the tongue twist, rub and explore his mouth, Robin felt his erection grow. Wally also noticed this and broke their kiss, both gasping for air. He moved his hand to the boy's throbbing front and got a loud moan for response. "We really shouldn't be doing this" Robin panted with blurry eyes.

"You're right. One of us six has super hearing. So we just have to be careful not to wake Supey" Wally smirked and leaned to kiss the smaller boy's lips softly. "That's not what I meant" Robin tried to mutter between their kisses but he knew how stubborn Wally was, so he decided to just give in for the pleasure. He answered to the kiss lustfully and wrapped his arms around the ginger's neck. Wally was surprised but soon his lips turned into a smile, while kissing the smaller boy. He broke the kiss and bit the raven's neck. Robin tried to keep his voice down but couldn't help the moans escape from his throat. _"Why is he so good at this?" _was all the Boy Wonder could think about while panting heavily and feeling the redhead lick and bite his neck and collarbone.

Feeling overwhelmed from his friend approving their little game, Wally started to remove Robin's boxers. Staring at the boy's full-grown erection he started to stroke it gently. Robin moaned loudly and covered his mouth with his hand, not wanting to let others hear him. Wally felt amused by the raven's cute act and gripped the erection in his hand harder. He started to speed up his pace while the boy under him was shivering from the pleasure. He leaned closer to the boy's ear whispering quietly. "You do mine too"

Robin first looked at the older boy's eyes then moved his gaze to his boxer's throbbing front. He moved his both hands, trying not to let the moans escape his throat, to Wally's boxers and slowly removed them. Staring at the redhead's hard cock he grabbed it with his both hands. Wally twitched from the feeling and let out a silent moan. Robin started to move his hands and panted heavily feeling his own cock being stroked faster and faster.

"Rob… do it… a little harder" Wally whispered. The Boy Wonder did as he was told and gripped his friend's erection harder and stroked it faster. Wally moaned and hid his head into Robin's shoulder as he felt he was close to his limit. Robin pressed his forehead against Wally's shoulder as he also felt that he was about to cum. "Wa-… Wally…! I'm gonna…!" Robin panted. Hearing the younger boy calling his name was the last drop. Wally moaned and felt his orgasm. Robin also gave up to the pleasure and cummed moaning loudly. The redhead dropped down on top of his friend and both of the boys panted heavily.

After few seconds of catching their breaths, Wally crawled back to his own side of the tent. Robin stared at Wally with his grey-blue eyes. Missing the warmth of his friend he moved closer to the older boy and snuggled against his warm body. Wally stared at the boy surprised but eventually smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Does this mean we're gonna do this again?"

**Phew! I finally finished it! I think I'm gonna continue this story… Not like the same story but like after they have started going out... Or something… We'll see! Anyway! I hope you liked it~**


End file.
